


Il principe sul cavallo bianco

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Non il ‘suo’ principe. Non quello che aveva incontrato da bambina. Questo principe aveva i capelli d’oro, la pelle di marmo bianco e gli occhi avevano la sfumatura dei fiordalisi.





	Il principe sul cavallo bianco

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'evento di giugno 2019 di We are out of prompt.

# Il principe sul cavallo bianco

“Tenjou! Ricordati! La mostra sarà materia d’esame! E non voglio doverti correre dietro nelle sale dell’esposizione!”

La professoressa di francese blaterava. Lo faceva sempre. La sorvegliava costantemente da dietro gli occhiali a goccia con l’aria di chi si aspettava una burrasca dritta sullo chignon da un momento all’altro.

Utena Tenjou aveva smesso di darle retta. Alla Ohtori Academy, e sotto il suo naso, succedevano cose ben più strane rispetto alla sua uniforme diversa da tutte le altre e al fatto che lei dicesse a tutti che un giorno sarebbe diventata un principe.

Aveva indossato la cuffia e selezionato la lingua giusta, decisa a cominciare quella visita guidata e a godersela fino in fondo.

“Questa è una gita scolastica di apprendimento! Non è una vacanza!” aveva ripetuto l’arpia per due settimane. In realtà tutti i suoi compagni stavano tollerando quella mostra solo pensando allo shopping nel pomeriggio e alla serata libera.

Non lei. Non quella volta. Non ne aveva parlato neppure con Himemiya, ma da mesi faceva lo stesso sogno.

‘Il principe sul cavallo bianco.’  
Ma non il ‘suo’ principe. Non quello che aveva incontrato da bambina. Questo principe aveva i capelli d’oro, la pelle di marmo bianco e gli occhi avevano la sfumatura dei fiordalisi.

Per questo una mostra sull’Ancien Régime le era sembrata un segno del destino. Sapeva che, da qualche parte, tra il regno del Re Sole e la Rivoluzione Francese, si era svolta la vita di quel bellissimo fantasma e desiderava saperne di più. Quindi ascoltava. Ascoltava la voce della guida che le riempiva le orecchie, con voce impostata, di dati su Versailles, i Borboni, l’architettura barocca e rococò, le pulci e le parrucche. E osservava porcellane, statue, spartiti, clavicembali e violini. E abiti. Bellissimi abiti logorati dal tempo.

E, all’improvviso aveva sentito quell’odore. Dopotutto quel tempo alla Ohtori Academy, si era ormai assuefatta al profumo delle rose. Ma questo era diverso. Si mescolava all’aroma della cipria e della polvere e, più distante, a qualcosa di ferroso.

‘Sangue?’

Senza un motivo razionale era corsa fino alla sala dei ritratti. La voce nelle cuffie parlava di altro. Ormai la guida e i suoi passi erano finiti fuori sincrono. Ma non importava perché il principe biondo era lì, sul suo destriero bianco, con la spada sguainata verso il cielo.

Utena Tenjou aveva fissato l’ enorme ritratto trattenendo il fiato. Era esistito. Aveva vissuto. L’aveva raggiunta, in qualche modo. Si era accostata per leggere la data sul ritratto. 13 Luglio 1789. Poi la stanza si era fatta buia. Le voci dei suoi compagni si erano dissolte insieme a quella di Miss Acida che continuava a ripetere “Non siamo in vacanza!”

Utena si era sfilata le cuffie dalla testa. Davanti a lui le sembravano fuori posto. Era apparso come uno spettro ma non le incuteva timore. L’aveva osservato con attenzione studiandone i lineamenti delicati, le mani sottili, la vita stretta…

“Sei una ragazza…” aveva detto sentendosi davvero sciocca. Era di fronte allo spettro di qualcuno vissuto due secoli prima e provava solo una sconfinata ammirazione. Era stato difficile, per lei, scegliere quella strada? Vestire come un uomo, impugnare una spada? Ed era addirittura un’ufficiale.

‘Ma quelli…’

Solo in un secondo momento aveva notato i fori di proiettile sul suo petto. Era così che la sua vita era finita? Esistevano testi che parlassero di lei, che potessero raccontarle la sua storia?

Poi l’apparizione aveva parlato. La sua voce era leggera e vellutata come il petalo di una rosa bianca. “Quando arriveranno le spade, non avere paura.”

E mentre tutto tornava com’era, le voci, le etichette sotto gli oggetti esposti, le automobili che passavano all’esterno, lei era sentita leggera. Non avrebbe avuto bisogno di fare ricerche su Oscar de Jarjayes. Perché conosceva bene Oscar de Jarjayes. Era stata lei, molti anni prima. Aveva visto la Galleria degli Specchi, le piazze d’armi, i palazzi nobiliari e la miseria nelle strade di Parigi. E non avrebbe avuto paura, quando sarebbero arrivate le spade. Come non ne aveva avuta quel 14 luglio di tanto tempo prima.


End file.
